lion king
by Trowen2
Summary: Trowen's brother makes a big mistake turning the G-gang into animals for the lion king.
1. Default Chapter

Trowen: what can I do to the gundam gang this time? Hmmm. Baby boy: Hey sis how about the Lion King? Trowen: that's great. but how am I suppose to turn them into animals? Babyboy: (laughs evilly) I got that all done for you sis. Trowen: What did you? I hope what ever you did didn't hurt them. (Hears cub growls) Babyboy: hey sis call trowa and Quatre. Trowen: why? Baby boy: just do it. Trowen: Trowa! Quatre! (A cub comes pouncing and a male lion follows) Quatre: (yells pointing his paw) Which one of you turned me into a lion!!!! Trowen: my brother. Quatre: (growls at babyboy) Your brother!! Trowen: Quatre no killing. You can kill him later. Okay? Quatre: (growls a little more) Okay. Trowen: Oh my lovely brother who else is a lion or lion cub? Babyboy: Umm? Dorothy, Duo, and Relena. What? Heero's not a lion he's the monkey and Wufie is the bird. Trowen: (shacks her head) oh no. Wufie, Heero and Duo the three of can kill him later too. Babyboy: Oww!! Trowen: What? Babyboy: He bit me! Trowen: (laughs at him) Good boy Trowa he needed that. Babyboy: And your gonna praise him? Trowen: Yes my dear brother I'm. Babyboy: He can't talk anyway? Trowen: oh really? Well just because Trowa doesn't talk in some fanfictions doesn't mean he can't talk. Quatre: He only talks to the people he wants to talk too. Trowa: That right. Anyway I don't like him. I like his sister better. At lest I don't die in any of her fanfictions. The only people who die once in her fanfiction was Duo. Duo: I was sick with cancer. Trowen: I'm sorry about that Duo this baka of a brother made me write it. Duo: that's understandable. But I'm getting this really bad feeling. Like someone picked a part that I'll die in. Hilde: stop being paranoid Duo. Duo: What is she doing here? Babyboy: She's in the fanfiction with you duo. Duo: What is she supposed to be? And I wasn't asking you babyboy. Trowen: I guess my bro turned her into a meerkat. (Smells something really bad holds her nose) Heero: Relena! Relena: That wasn't me Heero! Une: Hi guys Trowen: Une you smell! I'll get an Air fresher or air freshers. Wufie: wait I'll go with. Trowen: Wufie call Quatre, Trowa and Heero please. Wufie: Winner! Barton! Yuy! Don't look at me come. Babyboy: Sally, Zeches, and Treize are hyenas. 15mintues later Wufie: Justice has been done fresh air. Trowa: here's the cast Simba is me. Mufasa is Quatre. Rafiki is Heero. Sarabi is Dorothy. Scar is Duo. Zazu is Wufie. Timon is Hilde. Nala is Relena. Shenzi is sally. Banzai is Zeches. Ed is Treize. And pumbaa is Une. Trowen: well lets get this over with. I don't own Gundam wing. It belongs to toonamie. Singing {Italics} =action  
  
From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever been seen More to do than can ever been done. {We see elephants, zebras, ants, birds, stocks, etc.} There's far to much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through a sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round {when the circle of life is mentioned the long -distance pan centers on pride rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on pride rock. Long camera are to Mufasa and Zauz.} It's the circle of life And it moves us all {Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods to him} Through Despair and hope Through faith and love {Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs pride rock were Mufasa is standing} Till we find our place On the path unwinding {Rafiki and mufasa embrace.} In the Circle The Circle Of Life {decrescendo in Bs. Fs drops out Pan Flute take simple lead. Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba. Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow-a ceremonial crown. He picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up to the crowd to view} It's the Circle of life {the crowd stars howling, stamping, etc.} And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love {the clouds part and the sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.} Till we find our place {the crowd bows down one by one} On the path unwinding {the cerama slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the presentation.} In the circle The Circle Of Life. {Bass drum hit [fff] and immediate swcith back to blank screen with title "the Lion King"in red blood-red caps.}  
  
The mouse scene  
  
{Scar catches the mouse. that is squeaking and struggling in his paw and now talks to it while playing with it} Duo: Life's not fair, is it? You see I-well, I. shall never be king {exhale lightly} And you. shall never see the light of another day. {Closed mouth laugher. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue}..Adieu.{quite laugh} Wufie: {interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Duo: {light sigh. The mouse under his paw} What do you want? Wufie: I'm here to announce that king Mufasa's on he way. {Bows}.Os you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. {The mouse runs away from Scar} Duo: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch. Wufie: Hah! You'll lose more then that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. Duo: {on fear crouch down an baring his teeth at Zazu} Oooh. I quiver with FEAR. Wufie: {very concerned} Now Scar, don't look me that way.HELP! {Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.} Qautre: {almost immediately and off -camera} Scar! Duo: {mouth full} Mm-hmm? Qautre: Drop him. Wufie: {speaking from Scar's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty. {Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva} Wufie: {slimed} Eyyccch. Duo: {sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. Qautre: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. Duo: {faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. {He turns and starts scraping his claws on the rock wall. And is admiring his claws} .Must have slipped my mind. Wufie: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line! {Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak with him.} Duo: Well, I was first in line. until that little hairball was born. Quatre: {Lowers his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} that "hairball" is my son. and your future king. Duo: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. {Turns away and starts to exit} Quatre: {warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar. Duo: {looking back} Oh, no Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me. Quatre: {roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, barring his teeth for the 1st time.} Is that a challenge? Duo: Temper, temper. I won't dream of challenging you. Wufie: Pity! Why not? Duo: {looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I get the lions share. But when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa}.I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. {Exit Scar} Wufie: {deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually.{perches on Mufasa's shoulder.}And they always manage to ruin special occasions. Qautre: What am I gonna do with him? Wufie: He'd make a handsome throw rug. Quatre:{chiding} Zazu! Wufie: And just think whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.{they levae luaghing}  
  
The savannha We see a rain strom gently crossing the savannha. We approach to Rafiki's baobab tree. We swich to the inside of the tree.Rafiki's doing hand paintings on the wall. He is now competing a lion cub. Heero: (mutters to his self) Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh.{Competing the ceremonial crown in the painting.} simba. The next early morning on Pride rock. Simba is seen coming out on a the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few. Trowa: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up! Random lioness: Oomph! Trowa: Sorry!. Oop. Simba starts to wake Mufasa. Trowa: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad- Dorothy:{over Simba's endles noise of 'Dad"s,sleepily} Your son. is awake. Quatre: {also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son. Trowa: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!{tugs his ear} Daa- Whoa! He loses his grip on he's father's ear, and slips and cashes into something. He then comes running back and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son. Trowa: you promised. Quatre: (sees his son's impatience) Okay, okay. I'm up I'm up. Trowa: Yeah! Mufasa yawens a well recored lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up agasint Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind.Both Mufasa and Simba are on the point. Quatre: Look Simba. Everthing the light thuches is our kingdom. Trowa: Wow. Quatre: A king's time as rule rise and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new king. Trowa: And all this well be mine? Quatre: Everthing. Trowa: Everything the light touches. He looks around he views the rip-rap canyon to the north. Trowa: What about that shadowy place? Quatre: That's beyond our baoders. You must never go there. Trowa: But I thought a king can do what where he wants. Quatre: Oh, there's more to being king than. getting your way all the time. He walks back down the rock. Trowa: There's more? Quatre: (chuckles) Simba. They both walk down to the savannha. Quatre: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatrues-from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. Trowa: But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope? Quatre: Yes , Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies becomes grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life. Wufie: (Lands on a near by rock) 


	2. part 1 and 2

Trowen: what can I do to the gundam gang this time? Hmmm. Baby boy: Hey sis how about the Lion King? Trowen: that's great. but how am I suppose to turn them into animals? Babyboy: (laughs evilly) I got that all done for you sis. Trowen: What did you? I hope what ever you did didn't hurt them. (Hears cub growls) Babyboy: hey sis call trowa and Quatre. Trowen: why? Baby boy: just do it. Trowen: Trowa! Quatre! (A cub comes pouncing and a male lion follows) Quatre: (yells pointing his paw) Which one of you turned me into a lion!!!! Trowen: my brother. Quatre: (growls at babyboy) Your brother!! Trowen: Quatre no killing. You can kill him later. Okay? Quatre: (growls a little more) Okay. Trowen: Oh my lovely brother who else is a lion or lion cub? Babyboy: Umm? Dorothy, Duo, and Relena. What? Heero's not a lion he's the monkey and Wufie is the bird. Trowen: (shacks her head) oh no. Wufie, Heero and Duo the three of can kill him later too. Babyboy: Oww!! Trowen: What? Babyboy: He bit me! Trowen: (laughs at him) Good boy Trowa he needed that. Babyboy: And your gonna praise him? Trowen: Yes my dear brother I'm. Babyboy: He can't talk anyway? Trowen: oh really? Well just because Trowa doesn't talk in some fanfictions doesn't mean he can't talk. Quatre: He only talks to the people he wants to talk too. Trowa: That's right. Anyway I don't like him. I like his sister better. At lest I don't die in any of her fanfictions. The only people who die once in her fanfiction was Duo. Duo: I was sick with cancer. Trowen: I'm sorry about that Duo this baka of a brother made me write it. Duo: that's understandable. But I'm getting this really bad feeling. Like someone picked a part that I'll die in. Hilde: stop being paranoid Duo. Duo: What is she doing here? Babyboy: She's in the fanfiction with you duo. Duo: What is she supposed to be? And I wasn't asking you babyboy. Trowen: I guess my bro turned her into a meerkat. (Smells something really bad holds her nose) Heero: Relena! Relena: That wasn't me Heero! Une: Hi guys Trowen: Une you smell! I'll get an Air fresher or air freshers. Wufie: wait I'll go with. Trowen: Wufie call Quatre, Trowa and Heero please. Wufie: Winner! Barton! Yuy! Don't look at me come. Babyboy: Sally, Zeches, and Treize are hyenas.  
  
15mintues later  
  
Wufie: Justice has been done fresh air. Trowa: here's the cast Simba is me. Mufasa is Quatre. Rafiki is Heero. Sarabi is Dorothy. Scar is Duo. Zazu is Wufie. Timon is Hilde. Nala is Relena. Shenzi is sally. Banzai is Zeches. Ed is Treize. And pumbaa is Une. Trowen: well lets get this over with. I don't own Gundam wing. It belongs to toonamie. Singing {Italics} = action in music Italics = character action  
  
From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever been seen More to do than can ever been done. {We see elephants, zebras, ants, birds, stocks, etc.} There's far to much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through a sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round {when the circle of life is mentioned the long -distance pan centers on pride rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on pride rock. Long camera are to Mufasa and Zauz.} It's the circle of life And it moves us all {Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods to him} Through Despair and hope Through faith and love {Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs pride rock were Mufasa is standing} Till we find our place On the path unwinding {Rafiki and mufasa embrace.} In the Circle The Circle Of Life {decrescendo in Bs. Fs drops out Pan Flute take simple lead. Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba. Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow-a ceremonial crown. He picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up to the crowd to view} It's the Circle of life {the crowd stars howling, stamping, etc.} And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love {the clouds part and the sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.} Till we find our place {the crowd bows down one by one} On the path unwinding {the cerama slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the presentation.} In the circle The Circle Of Life. {Bass drum hit [fff] and immediate swcith back to blank screen with title "the Lion King"in red blood-red caps.}  
  
The mouse scene  
  
{Scar catches the mouse. that is squeaking and struggling in his paw and now talks to it while playing with it} Duo: Life's not fair, is it? You see I-well, I. shall never be king {exhale lightly} And you. shall never see the light of another day. {Closed mouth laugher. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue}..Adieu.{quite laugh} Wufie: {interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Duo: {light sigh. The mouse under his paw} What do you want? Wufie: I'm here to announce that king Mufasa's on he way. {Bows}.Os you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. {The mouse runs away from Scar} Duo: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch. Wufie: Hah! You'll lose more then that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. Duo: {on fear crouch down an baring his teeth at Zazu} Oooh. I quiver with FEAR. Wufie: {very concerned} Now Scar, don't look me that way.HELP! {Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.} Qautre: {almost immediately and off -camera} Scar! Duo: {mouth full} Mm-hmm? Qautre: Drop him. Wufie: {speaking from Scar's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty. {Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva} Wufie: {slimed} Eyyccch. Duo: {sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. Qautre: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. Duo: {faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. {He turns and starts scraping his claws on the rock wall. And is admiring his claws} .Must have slipped my mind. Wufie: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line! {Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak with him.} Duo: Well, I was first in line. until that little hairball was born. Quatre: {Lowers his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} that "hairball" is my son. and your future king. Duo: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. {Turns away and starts to exit} Quatre: {warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar. Duo: {looking back} Oh, no Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me. Quatre: {roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, barring his teeth for the 1st time.} Is that a challenge? Duo: Temper, temper. I won't dream of challenging you. Wufie: Pity! Why not? Duo: {looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I get the lions share. But when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa}.I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. {Exit Scar} Wufie: {deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. {Perches on Mufasa's shoulder.} And they always manage to ruin special occasions. Qautre: What am I gonna do with him? Wufie: He'd make a handsome throw rug. Quatre: {chiding} Zazu! Wufie: And just think whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him. {They leave laughing}  
  
The Savannah We see a rainstorm gently crossing the Savannah. We approach to Rafiki's baboon tree. We switch to the inside of the tree. Rafiki's doing hand paintings on the wall. He is now completing a lion cub. Heero: (mutters to his self) Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh.{Competing the ceremonial crown in the painting.} Simba. The next early morning on Pride rock. Simba is seen coming out on the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few. Trowa: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up! Random lioness: Oomph! Trowa: Sorry!. Oop. Simba starts to wake Mufasa. Trowa: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad- Dorothy: {over Simba's endless noise of 'Dad"s, sleepily} Your son. is awake. Quatre: {also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son. Trowa: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {Tugs his ear} Daa- Whoa! He loses his grip on he's father's ear, and slips and cashes into something. He then comes running back and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son. Trowa: you promised. Quatre: (sees his son's impatience) Okay, okay. I'm up I'm up. Trowa: Yeah! Mufasa yawns a well record lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up againt Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Both Mufasa and Simba are on the point. Quatre: Look Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. Trowa: Wow. Quatre: A king's time as rule rise and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new king. Trowa: And all this well be mine? Quatre: Everything. Trowa: Everything the light touches. He looks around he views the riprap canyon to the north. Trowa: What about that shadowy place? Quatre: That's beyond our boarders. You must never go there. Trowa: But I thought a king can do what where he wants. Quatre: Oh, there's more to being king than. getting your way all the time. He walks back down the rock. Trowa: There's more? Quatre: (chuckles) Simba. They both walk down to the Savannah. Quatre: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. Trowa: But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope? Quatre: Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life. Wufie: (Lands on a near by rock) Good morning, sire! Quatre: Good morning, Zazu. Wufie: Checking in . with the morning report. Quatre: Fire away. Wufie: Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in bit of spot. Zazu's speech will continue through without stop. Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the main focus. Quatre: (distracted) Oh really? Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at a grasshopper and misses. Zazu continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm. Wufie: And baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all. Quatre: (to Simba) What are you doing, son? Trowa: (disappointed look in empty paws) pouncing. Quatre: Let an old pro show you how it's done. Wufie:.The tickbirds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't. Quatre: Zazu, would you turn around? Wufie: Yes, sire. (Continuing immediately) The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say. Quatre: (whispering) Stay low to the ground. Wufie: Cheetahs never prosper. Trowa: (whispering) Okay, stay low to the ground, right. yeah. Wufie: (realizing something is amiss) What's going on? Quatre: A pouncing lesson. Wufie: Oh very good. Pouncing. (Realizing) Pouncing!?! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious. Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn around. ****************************** Wufie: Oh.. This is so dishonorable. Babyboy: Cut!!! Cut!!! Trowen: Wufie was going just fine before you yelled, "CUT" Wufie: Can I kill him NOW!!! Trowa: no you can't. Wufie: Who asked you Barton! Trowen: No one asked him. I told him to answer that for me, Wufie. I was a little busy finding a spell to change you all back. Trowa and Duo: Did you find one Trowen? Trowen: Yes. This is it. This spell will change you all back at the end of the story. That okay with you all? All: Yes!!! Duo: sorry about that back to the story. *** ********************************** Wufie: Oh. this is so humiliating. Quatre: (still whispering) Try not to make a sound. Zazu looks around uneasily-Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappered. Wufie: Mufasa? Simba? Simba dose a full pounce and leaving Zazu stunned on the ground. Quatre: Ha ha ha ha. That's very good.Ha ha ha ha. A gopher emerges under Zazu. Gopher: Zazu! Wufie: (exasperated) Yes? Gopher: (stulates) Sir. News from the underground. Quatre: (to Simba) Now this time-- Wufie: (interruping and with urgency) Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands! Quatre: (serious now) Zazu, take Simda home. Trowa: Oh, Dad can't I come? Quatre: (curtly) No, son. Mufasa heads off at a full gallop. Trowa: I never get to go anywhere. Wufie:Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stuid poachers from dawn until dusk. They head back to Pride Rock.  
  
SCAR TRICKS SIMBAS SECEN Scar paces once and kicks off an old bone. Simba enters his uncles cave. Trowa: Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what! Duo: I despise guessing games. Trowa: I'm gonna be King of Pride Rock. Duo:(sarcastically) Oh goody. Simba looking over the edge of the rock. Trowa: My Dad showed me the whole kingdom;(greedily) and I'm going to rule it all.Heh heh. Duo: Yes. Well. forgive me for not leaping with joy. Bad back, you know.(scar flops down on his side). Trowa: Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what will that make you? Duo: A monkey's uncle. Trowa: Heh heh. You're so werid. Duo: You have NO idea.So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he? Trowa: Everything. Duo: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border.? Trowa:Well, no. he said I can't go there. Duo: And he's absoulutey right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there. Trowa: Well Im brave! What's out th- Duo: (interruping) No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you. Trowa: Why not? Duo: Simba, Simba, I'm looking out for well-being of my favorite nephew. (rubs and pats Simda's head) Trowa: (snorts sarcastally) Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew. Duo: The all more reason for me to be protective.An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. (faking surprise) Oops! Trowa:(Enthusiastic) An elephante what? Whoa. Duo: (faking dismay) Oh dear, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being So clever and all.(pulling Simba near) Oh, just do me one favor-promise me you'll never vist that dreadful place. Trowa:(thinks) No problem Duo: There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember. it'sour little sercet. Simba leaves the rock, Scar walks away with an evil smile.  
  
THE BATH SCENE TO WATER HOLE Simba runs down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. And down towards two lionesses, his mother and her sister. Sarafina is giving Nala a bath. Trowa: Hey, Nala. Relena: Hi, Simba. Trowa: Come on. I just heard about this great place. Relena: (through clenched teeth) Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath. Dorothy: And it's time for yours. Simba tries too late to escape; Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath. Trowa: Mom!.Mom. You're messing up my mane. (Sarabi smiles) Okay, okay I'm clean. Can we go now? Relena: So were we going? It better not be anyplace dumb. Trowa: No. It's really cool. Dorothy: So where's this really cool place? Trowa: Oh (thinks) Uh. around the water hole. Relena: What the waterhole? What so great about the water hole? Trowa: (whispers) I'll SHOW you when we GET there. Relena: (whispers) Oh. (Normal) Um. Mom, can I go with Simba? Cathy: Hmmm. What do you think Sarabi? Dorothy: Well. Simba and Nala (through broad, forced grins) Pleeeease? Dorothy: Well it alright with me. Simba and Nala are over joyed but stop when Sarabi says Relena: All Right! Trowa: Yeah! Dorothy: . As long as Zazu goes with you. Trowa: No. Not Zazu. The water hole scene The lion cubs are walking towards the waterhole. Zazu is visible in the sky overhead. Wufie: step lightly the sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave. Relena: (whispers) so where we really going? Trowa: (whispers) An Elephant graveyard. Relena: Wow! Trowa: (whispers) Shh! Zazu. Relena: (whispers) So how are we gonna ditch the dodo? Zazu looks down from the sky at the two whispering cubs back and forward. Trowa: (whispering) Oh I know we can-- Wufie: (flying down) Oh, look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. Your parents will be trilled.(he lands in front of them). what with your being betrothed all. Trowa: Be- What Wufie: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced. Relena: meaning? Wufie: (as though holding on to his coat lapels) One day, you two are going to be married! Trowa: Yuck! Relena: Ewww. Trowa: I can't marry her. She's my friend. Relena: Yeah, It'd be too weird. Wufie: Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition. Simba mimics Zazu during these last words. Wufie: .going back generations Trowa: Well, when I'm king, that's the first thing to go. Wufie: Not as long as I'm around. Music starts fading in " I Just Can't Wait T o Be King" Trowa: Well, in that case, you're fired. Wufie: Hmmm. Nice try, but only the king can do that. (Pokes Simba in the nose) Relena: Well, he's the future king. Trowa: Yeah (thumping Zazu's chest) So you have to do what I tell you. Wufie: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. Trowa: Hmph. Not the way I see it. Full song, colors changes to wild pop African. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly- colored cartoon style. Trowa: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware! Wufie: Well, I never saw a king of beasts (plucks Simba's hair were a mane would be) With quite so little hair. Trowa: (gets a mane of leaves) I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before (climbs on log) I'm brushing up and looking down I'm working up my ROAR (ON ROAR he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle) Wufie: (dries off what appers to be a hanging "towel") Thus far, a rather uninspring thing ( towel reveals to be an elephant ear, of an red elephant which hit Zazu with it's trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately) Trowa: oh, I just can't wait to be king! Wufie: (speaking) You've long way to go, young master, if you think. ( For this verse Zazu is making quick spoken-part repiels to each line. Simba and Nala are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one the other makes faces at him.) Trowa: No one sayin do this Wufie: Now when I said that, I- Relena: No one saying be here Wufie: What I meant was. Trowa No one sayin stop that Wufie: look, what you don't realize. Simba and Nala: No one saying see here Wufie: Now se here! Trowa: Free to ride around all day (Simba and Nala are ridding on ostriches) Wufie: Well, that's definitely out. Trowa: freedom do it all my way! (Zazu flies a head of the cubs, looking back to speak to themand so not paying any attentionahead, Wufie: I think it's time that you and I Arranged heart to heart(flies into rhnio) Trowa: kings don't need advice from little hornbills from the start ( Zazu now sits on a moving log) Wufie: If this were the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang around. Aagh! (the log Zazu was sitting on was heading towards a water fall. It desappears over the edge. Zazu yelles in surpise, but quickly reappears flying towards the cubs. Wufie: this chlid is getting wildly out of wing Trowa: oh just can't wait to be king! ( the cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they turn and raise their tail; Zazu covers his self with a wing. Simba and Nala dance about under a moving herd of elephante while the african flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Simba ends up standing on a giraffe's head.) Trowa: Everybody look left (Zazu squaks as the herd tramples on him) Trowa:Every body look right (Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads) Trowa: Everywhere you look I'm (sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose) standing spotlight! Wufie:(speaking but in strict time) Not yet! Chours: Let every creature go for broke and sing Lets hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling (the chours of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, girffes, etc, froms a pyramid with the cubs on top) Simba and chourse: Oh I just can't waite to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait. to be king! (the pyramind topples leaving the rhiro sitting on Zazu)  
  
TBC Wufie: ( in agony) change me !!! Babyboy: don't want to. I love troturing you Wufie. Trowa: Yuck, Dorothy is my mother. The eyebrow is my mother!!!!Ahhhhhh!!!! Quatre: I think I'm gonna be sick!!! Dorothy's my wife!!! (Turns green) Wufie: If you think your gonna be sick don't get sick on me, Winner!!! Heero: Babyboy where's your sister? Babyboy: I locked her up in her room. Duo: This is her room, you baka!!! I tell me and Heero where your sister is now or I'll. Babyboy: Or you'll what? Duo: I don't know yet. Trowa: (hears something) What's that? Babyboy: I don't hear any thing. All of the g-gang hears it. All: That!!! Babyboy: Oh That's Trowen. I change her into an animal, but I don't remember which one.  
  
The down breaks down and reveals a white female tiger showing her teeth at everyone. She walks slowly in the room, which used to be hers. Still showing her teeth at everyone. Babyboy: easy boy. Tiger: (Growls at him) **** * *** ******* **** ***. *** ***'* **** *** *** ***** ****. Babyboy: Umm. what did he just say? Duo: Well I'm really not that good with animal language but, I think she said, "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU. YOU WON'T EVER SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN. Trowa: (looks at Quatre) you okay little one? Quatre: Yes now I'm, but I don' think Wufie is. Wufie: Injustice!!! What do I look like to you bathroom!!! Ewww I need a new Pair of Pants!!!And A shirt!!! (Goes to his room) Dorothy: here kitty kitty. Here kitty kitty. (Something flies on her) ooowwww!!! Tiger is seen shacking her paw in a ball.. And talking in tiger. Duo: It might just be me, Dorothy, I don't think she likes you. Sage (enters with callor) Here Cousin put this on her. Trowa: thanks. But she mad. Sage: Tell Quatre to go to her, she'll listen to him. Quatre: Aren't we a pretty girl. (Trowen sits pours) Trowa give that, please. Thank you. (Puts the caller on Trowen talks normal) Trowa: (turn around to thank his cousin but his gone) thank you sage. Sage? Trowen: thank you Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero. You know we're not even done yet with this story right? Wufie: (is back) Yes we know that. We're only that the being so far any way. But I don't want to be Zazu anymore. My body hurts after being him. Trowen: (growls) my brother hurt you? Well I can change that really quickly. (Bit baby boy in the leg) Babyboy: you bloody little brat!!! Trowa: If I were you I wouldn't say anything. Duo: Beside it's getting late. Wufie: what's the time Trowen? Trowen: 12:00 midnight Wufie. Lovely brother of mine get out of my room. And take the girls with you. The rest of you can sleep in my room it's big then one of Quatre's mansion. All: okay Trowa: night cat Quatre: night Tro Duo: night woofie Wufie: (yells) GOOD NIGHT MAXWELL!! Heero: HN. Good night trowen Trowen: Good all of you and sleep well. Until tommrow my friends. 


End file.
